


"cat cat cat cat cat cat cat!"

by astr_id



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Animal Shelter Date, F/F, Fluff, Jane being obsessed w a cat basically, and gayness, aramour, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr_id/pseuds/astr_id
Summary: aka Kat's one quote cause i did not know how to title this gshgjkfsdhgthis is aramour fluff pt two and now they're going on an animal shelter date, and playing w a little cat :D
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	"cat cat cat cat cat cat cat!"

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'aramour date to an animal shelter. Just fluff. Both figuratively and literally because the kittens and puppies are indeed very fluffy'
> 
> thank you so much for the prompt, here's what i came up with :)
> 
> i don't think anything needs a cw/tw, but please let me know if i missed something
> 
> i probably should've used thesaurus sorry kgshkjgfshgks

Jane squeals, as she and Catalina enter the animal shelter. The two are on their first official date, since they’ve finally started dating. The other four queens have been super supportive, and were super excited for them, with Anne shouting an, “I knew it! AAAAAH!” 

The queens visit the animal shelter every so often, but it’s the first time Lina and Jane have gone together on a date. “M’lady,” Lina holds open the door for Jane smiling. Jane blushes, smiling back gently taking her girlfriend’s hand. 

She practically sprints over to one of the workers, who brings the two queens over to a room, where there are a few kittens, some sleeping, and others who are playing together. A small black and white kitten comes over to where Jane is standing in the doorway. 

As if on cue, Lina’s phone buzzes with a message from Kat. “Kat wants pictures if there are any kittens,” she says chuckling. Jane slowly bends down, sitting on the floor to play with the smaller animal. “Awww, look at them,” she coos, as it climbs into her lap. 

“Love, you look so cute. Can I take a picture for Kat?” Jane nods, smiling at the camera. A wide grin spreads across Lina’s face, as she takes a few pictures, putting away her phone. “They’re so precious.” The older girl gently brushes her hand over the long soft fur of the cat. 

The cat begins purring, and the silver queen looks over at Lina, giving her a look like Aaah this is so cute, I love them. The other girl finds a toy mouse, which she holds out to the cat, who eagerly reaches out a paw to swat at it. Jane pouts, as they leave her lap, to go play with Lina, who giggles at her girlfriend. 

There’s a knock on the door, and the same employee is back at the door, smiling at the two women both playing with the black and white furball. “Wow, Elli really likes you guys. She’s usually pretty shy,” they say, still smiling. 

“Awww, really? Elli’s so sweet.” Jane gently picks the kitten up, petting her. She immediately begins purring, and Lina looks lovingly at the two, uncontrollably smiling, seeing her girlfriend so happy. 

“Ways to make Janey happy- give her a cat. Noted.” The third queen nods. Lina gives Elli one last scratch behind the years, before standing up, stretching. “Darling, want to go see some dogs?” she asks excitedly. Jane sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend, jokingly. 

“Yes, but can we come back to El after?”

“Of course,” Catalina chuckles, as Jane gently puts down the cat, her grey sweater now nearly covered in fluffy hair. 

“Shhh. I’m starting my crazy cat grandma stage early love,” she jokes, throwing up finger guns. The gold queen laughs, and the employee closes the narrow crack in the door, so none of the animals can get out. 

Now it’s Lina’s turn to practically run down the hall to where the dogs are. She pushes open the door, face immediately lighting up when she sees all of the dogs. “Janey look look look!” She points to a big Saint Bernard, near another group of dogs, a little girl, and her parent are playing with. The little sign on his crate says his name is Gus. 

“Hellooo,” she’s using the pet voice™to talk to the dog looking up at her. To Catalina’s delight the couple is able to take him out, and play with him. The play area’s not huge, but there’s enough space for Lina to rub him behind the ears, and play with a few squeak toys. Jane’s a little nervous around bigger animals, but the first queen gently helps her to relax. Eventually she even gives him a few pats, and is contentedly watching her girlfriend rub the dog’s belly. She takes a little video sending it to the other queens with Lina’s permission. Kat begins key smashing, and spamming about wanting the cat from before.

Jane giggles, and Catalina looks up smiling. “Kat’s begging me to get us a cat while we’re here, right after I sent them a video of you being cute with a dog.”

“So maybe we shouldn’t have mentioned Elli,” Catalina jokes. 

“Ell! Can we go see her again?” The silver queen gives her puppy-dog eyes, and her girlfriend nods smiling. Lina excuses herself to go to the bathroom, running out of the room, while Jane makes sure Gus is back in his cage, walking slowly back to the room where Elli is. When she slowly cracks open the door, not wanting to let any of the animals out, Lina is already there holding a quiet Elli. 

“Janey, we have to get going, but I did a thing.”

“Hmm? Uh oh--”

“No it’s good I promise. You and Kat are gonna be psyched.” She beams at her girlfriend. The same employee from before comes out from behind the front desk, with a pet carrier, and paperwork.

“Okay, so it was definitely not the best idea-- but guess who now has a cat?” 

Jane squeals jumping up and down, clapping. “Are you serious?!” she brings her voice lower, realizing she might disturb the animals. Lina nods, blushing at how excited Jane is. 

“We’re going to have to stop by the store, and pick up food, and litter and everything-- maybe I should’ve thought of that before--”

“Hey, we didn’t know Ell would be here!” the third queen interrupts. Lina fills out the paperwork, as the employee shows Jane how to properly hold the pet carrier, and gives her a list of what she’ll need to be properly taken care of. Catalina finishes with the paying arrangement, as Jane bends down to get their new pet into the roomy carrier. 

“Bye Elloise! You’re going to have a lovely new home,” the worker pets her behind the ears, and she purrs, before obediently going into the holder, Lina closing the door behind her. The two girls thank the shelter staff member, making their way back to the car. 

Jane is quick to hop into the backseat gently placing Elli down next to her, on the middle seat. Catalina turns around from the driver’s seat, giving her girlfriend a loving smile. They pass a pet store on the way home, and Lina offers to go in while Jane stays with Ell. The gold queen is gone for a little more than 10 minutes, coming back with a cart full of the basics. 

“I thought we could come back and get some more toys, and things with Kat,” she says, as she loads the trunk. The younger queen nods, thanking Lina again and again for getting everything, and for letting them take Ell home. The older girl giggles, and Jane is quiet, blushing. They sit in content silence for the rest of the drive home, the only sounds are the other cars, and the sound of the cat snoring softly. 

It’s dark by the time they pull into the driveway, both smiling, the pet carrier held tight in Catalina’s hand. Jane softly laces her fingers with her girlfriend’s other hand, making it a bit harder to open the old front door. Eventually, Kat comes to their rescue, pulling open the door from the other side, welcoming the two back home happily. Jane let’s go of Catalina’s hand, giggling as the first queen moves the carrier gently behind her back. 

“Kat, go get the others we have a surprise!” she says, and they bound off. The six are soon rounded up, and Lina gets down on the floor with the pet carrier. Kat squeals extremely loudly, causing Cathy to jump back, and Anne to wrap her arms around them. 

“Cat cat cat cat cat cat cat!!!!” they squeal excitedly. They’re up nearly the entire night, getting Elli acquainted with the house, Kat excitedly following her around wanting to play with her. But eventually Elli gets tired out, and ends up curling up in Lina’s lap falling asleep, with Jane petting her gently. The two exchange loving smiles, cuddling up together, looking down at the ball of fur rising and falling with every breath.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending was kinda crap hgkshfg-- but thank you so much for reading this :)
> 
> stay safe, and have a nice day/night ilyy <3
> 
> also i'm just bored so i might be writing a ton skhfgfksdg just be warned 
> 
> \- astrid (they/them)


End file.
